1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for reducing an amount of gradation change of an image, an image processing method, a medium storing a program, a computer data signal.
2. Related Art
For example, a method is disclosed in which a filter process for enhancing the lossless compression rate is performed to image data as the pre-processing of the compression process, and the compression and expansion are carried out with a lossless compression system corresponding to this filter process.